


Sights

by dekuchi



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2nd Popularity Poll | 3rd Anime Ending (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, BakuDeku Knotty or Nice, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Anime Spoilers, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Datte Atashi No Hero | After All You're My Hero: a bakudeku zine, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Gay, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, KatsuDeku Week, M/M, Manga & Anime, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, No Smut, One Shot, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Possessive Behavior, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Sweet, Third Year Bakugou Katsuki, Third Year Midoriya Izuku, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, bkdk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuchi/pseuds/dekuchi
Summary: sight/sīt/noun- a thing that one sees or that can be seen.-A short soulmate AU where in one person is able to see what their soulmate is seeing at will.And in their case, Katsuki Bakugo is that ONE person in the pair.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159





	Sights

"Fuck, staring at the night sky again aren't you? What a boring life you had there." Katsuki hums as he lay back on his bed, his hands behind his head and the sound of the breeze that came from the open door of veranda are the only thing that can be heard. "Damn, nerd."

Yes, Katsuki is the only one who knows who his soulmate is. The other one is in his room, still desperately hoping and wishing to the stars and heaven if they might consider blessing him a fated partner. Not knowing that it is already given. Funny enough, floors and walls are the only thing that separates him with that person.

Katsuki didn't acknowledge it at first. Feeling utterly disgusted and bewildered, the fact doesn't seem to process in his brain really well. 

He didn't know how that happened, he's fighting with Izuku that one time in Ground Beta. But, the next thing he knew is that he can see his own picture clear as a day as if he's infront of a mirror. It's been years, it's been so long that they are already in their 3rd year this time.

He always thought that he doesn't have one, no--he doesn't even want to be with someone in the first place. He didn't accept it, he can't accept it. But as time passes, he knew that he still has a soft spot for the guy after everything that happened to both of them. 

He hates how Izuku can make his heart go wild even if he's just near him, how his cheeks and ears feel so warm whenever Izuku is talking to him, how Izuku can make him tremble and shiver with the slightest touch, and he hates how everyone seems to look at Izuku's way all the time. But, he absolutely despises the people who dared to hurt Izuku in any way, and especially all of their time training and fighting villains, Death is always beside them.

He can't help but to want Izuku, and he welcomed that truth with open arms. He want to protect Deku, to keep him close, and to be with him all the time. After those years, he accepted it. 

Katsuki is troubled. He's afraid to tell Izuku that Izuku is his, and Katsuki is for Izuku only. The nerd isn't interacting with him for a full week, and it made him surprisingly sad and dissapointed. That's why he's here with his last resort, seeing what Izuku is staring at. He can see the hands of the nerd that clasped together, attempting to make a wish.

"Oh, a shooting star. Lame, don't tell me you still believe in this shit." 

Katsuki chuckled as the sight slightly blurred because of motion, but blurred even more because of what seems like liquid--tears. It looks like Izuku sneezed. 

"Dumb. You're going to get sick, close the door of your fucking terrace!" He pointed his finger in the air, as if he's pointing at the nerd if he's right in front of him. 

When things became clear again, he closed Izuku's sight and sighed.

Sitting up to his bed, he decided that he'd walk around outside. It's late, but UA is safe at this point. He needs to breathe in some fresh air, to at least ease his mind.

While going down the stairs, he peeked to the floor where Izuku's room is. As expected, it's dark and the silence is deafening. He shrugged it off and continued to make his way outside, he activated Izuku's sight using his right eye. Thus, making the way to the door seems too tricky.

Once the cool breeze of air hit his face, his shoulder immediately relaxed as he let out a sigh. You can hear crickets and the sound of the wind, light caused only by the moon. It's comforting to say the least.

Katsuki sat on one of the bench and closed his eyes, that way, he can concentrate more on what Izuku is seeing. 

He's looking at his computer screen, which is turned off by the way. Hands on his fluffy cheeks, and fingers fidgeting. He seems too lost on his thoughts. He's probably imagining what would his soulmate would be like.

"If we just can share our thoughts. Geez." Katsuki grumbled.

But that would be uncomfortable, as seeing what your soulmate is seeing seems too off to begin with. 

When Katsuki saw that Izuku is going to bed, he closed the sight and he opened his own eyes once again. Only to be welcomed by the night sky.

Is Izuku going to realize it soon enough? Katsuki is giving him too many signs already, but the nerd can't seem to comprehend it.

Such as saying--'you left it on the gate', 'you threw it yesterday' and 'you passed it to the old lady'. Those are so obvious, but Izuku doesn't even think of it one bit. He thinks that Katsuki is just helping him, and just pure hunches. How can be that a hunch?

When Katsuki seems calm enough, he goes back to his dorm room and drifted immediately to sleep.

-

"On this training, I get to choose who's partner you're going to end up with. No buts, I'll expell you."

Bunch of 'argh's and 'again?' can be heard everywhere. Katsuki could care less because he ended up being partnered with Izuku. He's afraid and at the same time content that at least they're going to have some interaction again and well, time together. But it still looks like Izuku is avoiding him purposely, everyone is compiled together with their partners, but there is Izuku 3 feet far from Katsuki. 

It made Katsuki pissed.

"Oi, why the fuck are you there?" He shouted.

"Oh, um, it's nothing! I just thought that you need some space is all....?"

Izuku is fidgeting too much, which means that what he's saying is nowhere near truth.

'At least learn to make a lie not too damn obvious, nerd!'

"We are going to train."

"Uh, yeah." Izuku looked at him because of by the way he stated the obvious. Eyes wide, and mouth agape.

"We are going to fight."

"But we can fight in this distance?"

The talk is getting into Katsuki's nerves, he wants to blow shit up because of impatience. But Izuku can't seem to get the hang of it.

"We can, but I won't let you fight by just using your damn powerful air pressure on me. We need to fight hand in hand."

With that, Izuku's eyes slightly sparkled. Obviously stunned by the sudden compliment he's getting from his 'friend'.

"Did you just call me powerful?"

"Fucking get over with it." Katsuki huffed with annoyance.

"Ah, yes. Okay."

Once the awkwardness had worn down. Katsuki and Izuku goes to their respective place to do the training. They both set aside their feelings and just focused on fighting and improving their quirks, styles and just themselves overall. Luckily, Katsuki didn't tried to pry on Izuku's sight, or things will end up unfair.

When their fight ended, as much as Bakugo hates to admit it. Izuku is completely holding himself back, after those years, he became too powerful. Thus, him being All Might's successor was just a right choice. 

He is flexible, and has light speed. Completely challenging Bakugo's AP shot style. He's much faster than that attack. They both belong to the big three for a reason. They already had gained people's trust, before they go to college and run to be one of the top pro heroes in the charts.

Though in that fight, you can still see them being gentle with each other. Bakugo closing his eyes whenever he'll land a hit on Izuku, and Izuku saying a small 'sorry' everytime he did too. Seriously, their fight will look like a villain vs hero attack on normal people, but it's just a simple warm up to them.

Once they're done. They noticed that they are in a part of the place that is surrounded by walls. No hindrance, no structures, just walls.

"So, we can fight here next time too." Katsuki suggested, while still catching up his breath.

"About that, I think it's fine if you just train alo--"

Izuku stands looking alert. Eyes looking everywhere but Katsuki, and held his both hands on his mask.

It's suspicious for Katsuki. He can feel a pang in his heart because he thinks that his presence is too unbearable for Izuku. Though, he did his best to keep his face from showing such emotion.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No way."

Katsuki isn't convinced at all, he can feel his lips trembled and he bit it for it to stop. He's extremely exhausted and the pain in his chest just seem to add more salt to the wound.

"No, you are avoiding me."

"Umm.." Izuku groans.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He let himself look vulnerable in front of Izuku, no one can see him. This time, he lets out the sad frown on his face, he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Kacchan! Of course not!"

Suddenly surprised and worried about the other, Izuku subconsciously offered both his hands on the blonde. Slowly stepping close and looking at him straight in the eye. This is new, and he can't bear to look at that emotion on Katsuki's face. 

"Why are avoiding me then?"

"It's just that i'm worried about something." He couldn't afford to lie anymore, his guilt is crushing him too hard.

"Does it concerns me?"

"Yeah."

"So fucking tell me then."

Katsuki regained his posture and started to continuously step forward which made Izuku step the opposite way, with his both hands raised up on Katsuki's chest. This is weird, everything is getting weird.

"Ah, no! It's nothing really--Oh, Kacchan!" 

He let a silent 'ow' when his back hit the wall quite hard. As an attempt to run, he was about to use his quirk to jump the way out but Katsuki barricaded him with his arms on both sides of his face--mind that his quirk is ACTIVATED.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

But this time, Izuku is worried about a single thing....

"Kacchan, it would be very bad if your soulmate see me being cornered like t-this by you in her sight."

"Hah?"

"D-don't make me repeat it!"

Embarrassing. That's the only thing that came up to his mind. This is humiliating, and Izuku's blushing face isn't helping either.

"Are you dumb?"

"Wha-"

"Are you dumb?"

Letting groans of annoyance, Katsuki's hand began to smoke. Everything seems too hot.

"....."

"Kacchan, it's just that, I have this something but is so wrong." trembling, he can't do anything but to admit the truth.

"What is that?"

"I'm scared. I'm scared that one day you will find your soulmate--which isn't me. And I have a soulmate that isn't you! I want to be freed from this feelings! What if I ended up hurting mine? What if I ended up not loving them because of you? What if what i-"

That is more than enough for Katsuki. Those words pulled a string on his heart and he feels slightly happy that his feeling are returned, at least.

"You're so fucking dumb. Are you saying that you like me?" the statement made Izuku turn into a blushing and sweating mess. He'd rather have his secret with One for All to be revealed in the world than to answer that question.

"Don't address it like that!"

The blonde stared at him intently. It looks like he really is waiting for an answer. The action made Izuku's heart beat 10 times faster. Katsuki in this state is so captivating, sharp features, spiky hair, amazing built, smooth and clear skin, his eyes, his voice--he's perfect to be true. And it made Izuku feel small.

"...yes."

As if on cue, all the chains on Katsuki's heart broke. For the first time in his life, he let anyone see and feel his genuine happiness. He found Izuku's confession so endearing that he could listen to it over and over again.

"Good."

"Goo--"

"Deku, you are mine."

The smaller male shuddered at his words, stated with deep voice and clearly territorial. It made Izuku's knees weak. But his heart felt full.

"Well even if you're awful, just shut up okay?!" Katsuki quickly rebutted as he feel his ears and nose started to feel warm.

"Are you my pair?" Izuku squeaked.

"Damn right, I am."

Izuku let out the most blinding smile which made Katsuki's body feel a little too warm. His lips quivering and his brows furrowed. Butterflies in his stomach as he softly let out a small smile--but stopped when Izuku suddenly looked terrified.

"So y-you can see my--"

Already knowing what's about to come, Katsuki suddenly used his quirk on Izuku's face. And now, the smaller male looked horrible, with ash and smoke everywhere on his face. 

Well, Katsuki ended up cursing and feeling concerned. As he used his gloves to gently clean Izuku's face.

"Don't think about that disgusting stuff, Deku! I only saw things that are too boring for my liking!"

"Still-ow!"

Katsuki brushed the ashes on Izuku's forehead, his cheeks, nose, lips, and his eyes as he continued on cursing him. Izuku just let out a muffle of grunts but still let Katsuki do his job, 

It feels nice.

"I love you, damn nerd."

"Kacchan, I'm so happy!" Izuku is practically beaming with light as he bounced up and down with excitement.

He softly combed Izuku's messed up hair with his hands.

"I love you."

He patted Izuku's mask and costume to get rid of the ashes and dirt and stick to the fabric. Turning Izuku around to brush the dirt on his back as well.

"Is this real?"

Getting annoyed because of the lack of the answer that he wanted. He pulled Izuku in his chest and hugged him so hard.

"I don't fucking love you anymore!"

Izuku's arms flailed, obviously because he can't breath. But let out a couple of words that made Katsuki laugh and his heart be filled with joy.

"I love you too, Kacchan!"

☾︎ end. ☽︎

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! ♡︎


End file.
